


they say we'll rot in hell (but i don't think we will)

by xavierurban



Series: kit's dckinkmeme fills [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jason Todd, Community: dckinkmeme, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dom Roy Harper, Dom/sub Undertones, Domme Koriand'r, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Jason Todd, Sub Koriand'r, Top Koriand'r, Top Roy Harper, Verbal Humiliation, but also a little bit:, dckinkmeme, mild Vibrator Torture, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: Jason only said that he wanted to see what it would be like if Kori pegged him; it was Kori and Roy who had bigger plans.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Series: kit's dckinkmeme fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815559
Comments: 22
Kudos: 286





	they say we'll rot in hell (but i don't think we will)

**Author's Note:**

> written for [an anon on the dckinkmeme](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=12798#cmt12798) who wanted to see jason living his best life and getting pegged.
> 
> i don't really think there are any trigger warnings needed here, but if you're sensitive to certain kinks, just be sure to give the tags a quick look before reading!
> 
> title from outlaws of love by adam lambert

Jason doesn’t know how he keeps ending up in these situations, but he’s damn glad he does. It still surprises him on a daily basis that he’s found these two amazing people who want him around at all, forget about wanting to be _with_ him in a more intimate way.

People who want to be with him so much that they’re willing to indulge him with virtually anything that he asks them for.

It’s that willingness to indulge him that’s led them all here, to Jason stretched out on his back with Kori kneeling between his legs, two fingers buried in his ass, and his head pillowed in Roy’s lap.

“Oh, Jason,” Kori breathes, her palm smoothing over his thigh in what could be mistaken for a soothing gesture but is really just a lead up to the way she goes on to push it further to the side, spreading Jason’s legs wider around her as she slips her fingers back out only to push back in with three, “Look at you.”

Jason whines, his blush spreading down to his chest as he turns his head to the side, tucking his face into Roy’s thigh and looking at neither Kori nor Roy anymore. Still, he pushes down against her fingers, and clenches around them greedily. Roy’s fingers stroke lightly over his cheek, and he whines again, the noise pitching higher as Kori starts massaging the tips of her fingers over his prostate. His cock jerks in response, too, and he can feel the way his thigh muscles flex beneath Kori’s hand.

“Don’t be shy, Jaybird,” Roy pipes up, and when Jason cuts him a look and tries to sneer, Roy slips his hand lower and then shoves three fingers into his mouth, fucking them in and out roughly until there’s drool dripping down his chin and tears in his eyes from the way he keeps gagging against the assault on his throat. He turns to face the ceiling again, just to have a little more control over what’s happening, but Roy doesn’t ease up any.

Neither does Kori; even when she pulls out, it doesn’t offer much relief, because Jason’s so distracted trying not to drown himself with his own spit that he doesn’t even realise they’re gone until he feels the supple, slicked-up silicone of a dildo sliding into him instead. He gives a garbled little cry as it slides into him in one long, slow press, and he squeezes his eyes shut. It’s too thin to be the one already strapped into Kori’s harness, but still thicker than just her fingers had been, and, fuck, fuck, he almost kind of hates this.

If he had his way, he’d jump right into taking whatever they want to give him, no preparation needed, but Roy and Kori both give him the most unimpressed looks whenever he suggests it. Honestly, Jason’s not sure if it’s because they like drawing it out, or if they’re just too afraid of hurting him. If they think he’s just some fragile kid who needs to be coddled and treated like glass.

He gives a ragged moan around Roy’s fingers when Kori starts fucking him with the toy, and the hand on his thigh curls to grip him properly – _tightly_ , tight enough to leave little fingerprint sized bruises behind – when he tries to close his legs reflexively. He shivers at the feeling of something wet sliding down from the head of his cock, and clamps down around the dildo as Kori picks up speed while using it.

His mouth goes slack around Roy’s fingers, and Jason gives another moan as he squeezes eyes shut even tighter. Roy continues to fuck his mouth with his fingers for a little while longer, slowing down slightly and cooing down at Jason the entire time, whispering little comments about how fucked out he looks already, how they’ve barely even _started_ , how nice it is to see him quiet and submissive. Kori fucks him open until he’s pushing down almost frantically, trying to take the toy faster and deeper, and he feels like he’s _so close_ , right on the cusp of release when she pulls it out.

Jason lets out a sob at that, blinking a few times and sending a few tears cascading down his temples, and his pleas come out too garbled to understand with Roy’s fingers pressing down and stroking over the flat of his tongue.

“Shh,” Roy tells him, brushing at one of those tear tracks with the thumb of his other hand, “Shh, Jaybird. Don’t worry, Kori’s going to give you what you need.”

He looks up at Roy pleadingly and clenches around nothing, a sharp feeling of hollowness cutting through him from being so empty. Kori shoves his legs up suddenly, letting them bend at the knee with the soles of his feet pressed to the bed, before she leans in and starts to lay a trail of sucking kisses from the back of one knee up along the inside of his thigh. Jason’s eyes shut once more as he shivers and sucks weakly at Roy’s fingers as they slow to a near-stop.

“You’re doing so well, Jason,” Kori tells him, and Jason shivers again at the praise, another burst of precum dripping down his cock, “But you know I can’t let you come so soon.”

She chuckles when Jason makes a pathetic, sad little noise in the back of his throat, and then bites into the meat of his thigh, not quite hard enough to tear through skin, but still enough to leave behind a much larger bruises than the smaller lovebites that will trail up to it.

Kori’s mouth moves higher, after that, the tip of her tongue peaking out to lick up the last inch or so to the crease where thigh meets groin. She laves over that crease with slow, sloppy licks, and Jason’s hips buck and his thighs tremble because she’s so close to where he needs her, and yet he knows she won’t move any closer. She teases him a few moments longer, and pauses to nip at his lower belly once before she sits back and nods at Roy, who finally extricates his fingers from Jason’s mouth.

They work in tandem to roll him over, and Jason yelps when Kori pushes him up onto his knees with his face pressed into the mattress just in front of Roy. He turns his face, resting on his cheek, and whines when she teases a finger down his crack before pulling away.

“Kori, please,” he begs her, shoving his hips back in a way that he hopes is enticing, “Please, stop teasing and fuck me already, princess, fuck.”

“You can’t say no to that, huh, babe?” Roy comments with a laugh, and Kori’s own tinkering laughter is the only response, covering the sound of the bottle of lube uncapping.

Jason jolts a little at the sudden press of wet silicone against his hole, and he moans as he pushes back against it.

“Please, Kori,” he repeats, continuing to rock back against the dildo until two warm hands settle on his ass and force him to still while also spreading his cheeks apart. The heat burning at his face and chest grows, but so too does the heat in his stomach.

“Patience, little bird,” Kori says, but she starts to push in nonetheless. The toy in her harness is thicker and longer than the one she’d opened Jason up with, so she goes slowly. Or maybe that’s just so that she can admire the way his hole stretches wider and wider to accommodate the girth of it until she’s finally flush against him.

Oh, fuck, he feels so full, speared wide open and panting as he clenches around the toy to make himself feel even fuller. When Kori starts to pull out, just as slowly as she’d entered him, Jason lets out a keening little whine and pushes himself back hard enough to retake what little had been pulled out.

Roy laughs, and reaches down to pet his hair.

“She can’t fuck you without pulling out, Jaybird,” he points out, his voice gone all melodic like he’s talking to a particularly impatient child, and Jason gives a pitiful whine, “Behave, baby.”

This time, when Kori starts to pull out again, Jason forces himself to stay still, even though every inch that leaves him makes him ache with emptiness. She stops half way, and then gives a sharp thrust, pushing back in entirely, and Jason yelps and twists his fingers into the bedsheets. She repeats the process, pulling out a little faster and a little farther each time, and Jason starts letting out these staccato _’ah-ah-ah’_ s with each thrust until Kori’s fucking him with the full length of the dildo every time.

“That’s it, baby,” Roy says, “You’re taking Kori’s cock so well, Jaybird.” He reaches out to grab something from beside them, but Jason doesn’t even register what it is until Kori gives a sharp gasp from behind him and her movements falter. It must have been the remote control for the vibrator tucked into the harness and resting against her clit, he realises. Jason gives another moan of his own at that and shoves his hips back again until she gets over her surprise and resumes fucking him.

He moans again as Kori’s thrusts grow shallower, pushing right up against his prostate, and turns his face so he can bite down on the sheets and stifle the rising cries each thrust is tearing out of him.

“I love you like this, you know,” Roy pipes up, talking over Jason’s muffled cries and Kori’s low, breathy moans, “Love when you’re fucked out and stupid for a good dick, baby.” He grabs at Jason’s hair, and forces him to look up for a moment, the already spit-dampened blankets sliding back out of his mouth, and adds, “Makes me just want to keep you like this. Don’t you agree, princess?”

“Oh, yes,” Kori agrees, her words coming out in a soft moan, “He’s such a good little, ah… What’s the word you use here?” She hums, and thrusts in harder, faster, really laying out a dedicated assault against Jason’s prostate that has him whining and squirming almost desperately. Tears burn in his eyes, and his skin feels like it’s on fire as embarrassment and shame burn through him.

Roy clicks the vibrator up a setting, and Kori groans as she snaps her hips forward.

 _“Cockslut,”_ she says finally, “He’s such a good cockslut.”

Jason sobs, the insult lancing through him, and looks up at Roy with wide eyes only to find him looking back without an ounce of sympathy. In fact, he looks distinctly _unsympathetic_ , his eyes dark and heavy with arousal.

“Yes, he is,” Roy says with a hum, and Jason sobs again, his eyes squeezing shut as Roy continues, “That’s how I know he’s good to take both of us later.”

Jason jolts, and his eyes fly open again to look up at Roy in surprise because, fuck, that part wasn’t something they’d talked about. Just the thought of being stretched wide around both Roy’s cock and Kori’s strap-on is enough to have Jason screaming as he comes, though, his cock spilling messily beneath him without having been touched once all night. Kori milks him through it before finally starting to slide in deeper again, and Roy smirks, the last thing Jason sees before he releases his grip and lets Jason slump back down onto the bed.

“Oh, I think he likes the sounds of that.”

Kori gives a delighted laugh, and reaches beneath him to smear his release over two of her fingers, which she then brings back around to nudge at his hole. Jason whines sharply, attempting to pull away, but Kori just grabs onto his hip with her other hand and holds him firmly in place.

His mouth drops open on a wordless exhale as Kori starts to press one of those fingers in alongside the toy, and the burn of the stretch is so _much_ , Jason can’t imagine how he’s going to take even more.

But he wants to. Oh, fuck, he _wants to_.

Jason can do little else besides drool and pant through it as Kori thrusts in and out of him several times before forcing the second finger past his fluttering rim. He- He feels overwhelmed, and hot. He feels _stupid_ , just like Roy said, almost like he’s drunk on the feeling of being stuffed to the brim.

And, fuck, he’s so sensitive right now, too, still coming down from his orgasm, and as Kori continues to fuck him on her silicone cock, she starts spreading the two fingers inside him apart – and, _fuck_ , it’s just too much.

The hand on his hip disappears, and a few moments later he feels the cold drip of fresh lube down his crack before it starts spilling into the small gap between Kori’s fingers. She slides her fingers out and then back in a few times, pushing more lube into his hole, and then her fingers are gone, and he feels his breath catching on a sob.

“Hush, my love,” Kori tells him, and Roy slides his hands under Jason’s armpits and starts to heft him upwards. Jason scrambles to get his hands underneath himself, and slowly pushes himself up with his arms. Roy leans forward and kisses him, his hands sliding up to cup Jason’s cheeks, and Jason gasps into his mouth. It turns into a sharp cry, though, when he feels something else pushing at his rim and realises that it’s the other dildo. Kori works it into him slowly, thrusting it in a little deeper each time, and Jason’s arms shake as he strains to keep himself on all fours.

“Ha… _ah_ , K-Kori,” he gasps against Roy’s lips, and Roy tips his head slightly until their foreheads meet.

“Shh,” he sooths, and strokes a thumb along Jason’s cheekbone, “You can take it, Jaybird.”

“Nnnngh.”

His protests are cut off by another moan as the second dildo slides in deeper, until it’s nearly all the way in. Instead of pulling it out again, though, Kori leaves it there, holding it in place as she pulls her hips back and starts thrusting into him again with her strap-on.

She moves slowly for a few moments, easing him into it with her first few thrusts, but it isn’t long until she’s approaching her earlier speed, fucking into him roughly as the other toy keeps him stretched wider than he’s ever been before.

But not wider than he _will_ be, because Roy is both thicker and longer than the toy, and Jason’s stomach twists with anxiety just as much as it does with excitement at the thought.

He’s whining almost desperately now, shifting uneasily as heat simmers in his gut, and Roy presses another chaste kiss to his lips before he raises himself up onto his knees. One hand falls away from Jason’s face entirely as the other dips lower until he can push his thumb into the corner of Jason’s mouth to pry it open. Not that it’s much of a struggle, because Jason let his jaw drop eagerly when he realises what’s happening. Roy guides his cock to Jason’s mouth, dragging the head over his bottom lip and smearing it with precum before he starts feeding it between Jason’s lips.

Jason’s tongue darts forward eagerly, swirling over the head and then running along the underside of Roy’s cock as it’s guided deeper into his mouth, and he looks up at Roy intently through his lashes. Roy’s focused look softens when he catches Jason’s eyes, and it makes a different kind of warmth blossom through Jason’s chest this time. He hollows his cheeks and pushes forward before pulling back, bobbing himself along Roy’s cock to show his gratitude, and Roy strokes over his lip before moving his hand to rest in Jason’s hair.

“Christ, look how much cock he can take at once,” Roy mutters, his gaze pulling away to look at Kori over Jason’s head, and Jason whimpers around his cock as embarrassment floods through him and makes him feel even hotter. Still, he throws himself even more eagerly into sucking Roy’s dick, and his own cock starts to show signs of life again when Roy gives a low groan and grips his hair just a little tighter. He doesn’t push him down, but it turns out that he doesn’t have to, anyway; Kori starts fucking into him even harder, and Jason’s scream is muffled by Roy’s cock as the force pushes him closer to Roy.

Then, every time Kori thrusts into him, the head of Roy’s cock slides down Jason’s throat, and he has to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from crying over the strain. He chokes a few times, saliva spilling over his lip and down his chin, and when Roy finally does push him down further, Jason’s choked off cry is drowned out by the way Kori starts giving these sharp, high cries of her own.

Her thrusts start to grow a little wilder until she screams and collapses against him for a moment, and Jason whimpers around Roy’s cock when he registers that she just came. He blinks his eyes open and realises Roy’s once again holding the remote in his other hand, and the look on his face makes Jason shudder all over.

He tries to cry out a protest when Kori slides out of him, falling back with her thighs splayed and her arms behind herself to hold her up, but Roy thrusts forward, fucking deeper still down his throat, and no sound comes out at all. He can hear Kori moaning, and Jason wishes that he could see her; he loves watching her come.

“Roy, please,” she begs, but his smile stays just as vicious as it already was when he shakes his head, _“Roy!”_

The mattress shifts, and Jason can imagine the way she’s probably palming over her clit as if that will stop the intense vibrations from touching it, and she lets out a long, keening whine as she fails to halt the stimulation. He’s so focused on listening to her that Jason doesn’t even realise he’s starting to get lightheaded until Roy starts moving again, pulling back enough to let Jason breath before pushing in further again, fucking his cock in and out of Jason’s throat with slow, almost lazy thrusts.

Jason feels himself try to clench around the toy that’s been left inside him, needing something _more_ , and he feels tears well up in his eyes when he notices how empty he feels. There’s still a dildo up his ass, but he feels empty. Fuck. That’s-

 _Fuck_.

He blinks and sends tears cascading down his cheeks when his cock jerks and stiffens up.

Kori was right. He’s, he’s a cockslut, crying over how desolate he feels even with a warm cock in his mouth and a toy in his ass. And he’s selfish, too. Greedy. Because he just wants Kori to go back to fucking him, even though he wants her to get off, too.

Her next moan pitches higher into a scream as she comes again, but they soon taper off into these delicious little whimpers as Roy leaves the vibrator on its higher setting for a few more seconds. Finally, he clicks it back down to the lowest setting, and Jason can hear Kori gasping and panting as she tries to catch her breath.

“Oh, I wish you could have seen that, baby,” Roy says as he looks down at Jason again, “She’s so beautiful, Jay. So stunning when I push her over the edge like that.”

Jason whines around his cock, sure that his cheeks must be a brilliant shade of red by now, and Roy chuckles.

“I’m going to let you off of my cock in a minute, baby,” he continues, “And you’re going to turn around and get on top of Kori, just like a good boy, hm? You’re going to ride our princess’ cock for me, darling, and then you’re going to take mine, too.”

Even though it makes him gag a bit, Jason nods, his eyes blowing wide as he stares up at Roy like he’s just been offered the greatest gift in the world.

“Are you excited to show us what a good little cockslut you are, Jaybird?” He asks, and Jason nods again as he moans around Roy’s dick, “Go on, then, baby. Show us.”

Jason is pulling back the second Roy lets go of his hair, though he pauses to press a kiss to the head of his cock before he turns himself around and crawls over to Kori. She unfolds her legs shakily and lays down properly, and the smile she gives him is somehow kind and sultry at the same time.

“Come here, little bird,” she calls to him, and Jason is quick to obey, throwing one of his legs over both of hers as he straddles her. All the movement causes the other dildo to finally slip out, but Jason spares only a brief whine for the loss before he’s letting Kori guide the one in her harness to his gaping, dripping hole. He drops himself down on it hard, taking the entire length in one go as soon as Kori lets go of it, and he moans loudly, his head tipping back and his lashes fluttering.

And it’s good, it’s _good_ , better than the other toy, but it’s still not _enough_ , not when he’s been stretched so wide that he doesn’t feel _full_ now.

He rides her eagerly, pushing himself up and dropping back down at a pace he knows he won’t be able to keep up for long, and it helps, but it’s still not enough.

“More,” he begs, and Kori gives him such a fond look as she tweaks one of his nipples, “Please, please, more, Roy, please, please fuck me, too, s’not full enough, please, I need more, feel so empty.”

Jason doesn’t realise he’s crying until Kori reaches up to brush the tears from his cheeks, and he presses into her hand with a sob as more pleas spill from his lips. He goes easily when a hand between his shoulder blades pushes him down, and Kori meets him with a kiss, swallowing his sounds as he keeps pushing back over the length of the toy. He cries into her mouth and pushes back even harder when he feels Roy settling in behind him, and it isn’t long before the slicked head of his cock is pushing in above Kori’s dildo.

Kori reaches up to pet through his hair, her kiss slowing and turning more passionate than frantic as Roy pushes himself in fully in one slow stroke. Jason feels like he’s being split open, like he’s going to crack right down the centre of his body and fall apart as soon as one of them starts moving, and it’s-

It’s exhilarating. Now that Roy’s inside him, the fear and anxiety have washed away entirely, replaced by wonder and a, perhaps misplaced, sense of accomplishment. He did that; he took Roy and Kori’s cocks together, just like they wanted him to.

He’s being good.

Kori moves first, after they’ve given Jason a moment to adjust, rolling her hips up as she continues to kiss the breath from Jason’s lungs. Jason’s pretty sure he blanks out for a moment, Roy’s groans and the slick sounds of their sex and kissing fading to a low background hum as Jason resumes pushing him back against their cocks. His leverage isn’t great in this position, but it’s okay, it’s okay, because he’s so full that even the slightest shift feels like it’s wreaking havoc on his nerves. Trapped between his and Kori’s body, Jason’s cock is so hard that he thinks it genuinely might be the hardest he’s ever been.

He’s pulled abruptly from his haze when Roy starts moving, thrusting in and out of him with quick, rough snaps of his hips. His hands grab carelessly at Jason’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart with a sharp movement so he can admire just how widely stretched Jason’s hole is; Jason wants to hate how being exposed like that only makes him feel even hotter, but it’s all too good to have any kind of negative thoughts right now.

Fuck. Fuck, it’s just all so much, and Jason has to break away from his and Kori’s kiss to try and suck in several deep breaths – except they just keep getting driven right back out of him as Roy and Kori push into him in an alternating pattern so that he doesn’t get a single moment of relief. He tucks his face into the side of Kori’s neck, mouthing absently over her skin as he lets himself sink under the weight of the pleasure they’re forcing upon him. He should feel guilty, he knows, for making them do most of the work, but he feels useless right now, feels like he could barely move even if he _needed_ to, and that would be terrifying if not for the fact that he knows anyone coming for him would have to get through Kori and Roy first – and that’s not going to happen.

Kori’s nails rake down his back, and he shudders, mewling a weak protest because he knows they’re going to leave marks for at least a few days. She scratches him again, and then takes over for Roy, holding him open, and when her gasps turn to actual moans, he figures Roy must have turned the vibrator up again as soon as his hands were free.

Jason loses himself in the feeling of being stuffed so full, in the pleasure of the constant pressure against his prostate and the mingling sounds of all three of their voices while they fuck. Kori’s moans seem to rise and fall several times, and he nips at her throat whenever he can muster up the wherewithal to do so. Eventually, he even manages to raise his head enough to kiss her again. Or, well, to be kissed by her, anyway, because her tongue is fucking hungrily into his mouth and he feels a bit like some kind of toy himself, unable to think clearly enough to contribute anything in return aside from the gasps and whimpers they keep pushing out of him.

His orgasm rocks through him with seemingly no warning; the overwhelming pleasure assaulting his senses doesn’t crest like a wave that washes over him so much as it simply overflows, like a faucet that’s been left on and eventually pours beyond the sink’s capacity. It feels like it goes on forever, and it leaves him wrung out and trembling, even more limp against Kori’s chest than he’d been previously. She pets him gently even as she moans against his ear, the sounds high and trembling, and Roy grabs at his hips, dragging Jason back against his cock until Jason is crying out sharply again and again.

He’s the next to come, burying himself as deep into Jason as he can get and spilling inside him with a grunt, and Jason clenches around him what little amount he can as he tries to help Roy through his climax. It seems to take Roy a minute or so to come back to himself afterwards, but, when he does, he drags Jason up to lean against his chest and then cups his hand loosely around Jason’s throat.

“Look at her, Jaybird,” he hums, and Jason does, his eyes going wide as he takes in the hazy look in Kori’s and the deep flush over her cheeks and her chest, “Doesn’t she just look good enough to eat?”

Jason moans as he struggles to nod, and Roy presses a kiss just behind his ear.

“I think you should thank Kori for fucking you with her nice, fat cock, baby,” he prompts, and Jason nods again, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Kori squirms beneath them, the muscles in her stomach flexing and her thighs jerking around as much as they can with Roy pinning her legs down.

“Please,” Jason gasps, his hands clenching into fists against his thighs, “Please, yes, want to thank her.”

And he does, is the thing. He knows his partners enjoy getting him so thoroughly fucked out that he’s useless, but he still feels guilty for being so passive, for not doing more for _them_ when they’re always doing the absolute most for him. He shivers when Roy murmurs _‘good boy’_ against his ear, but when Roy pulls out and then lifts Jason off of Kori’s strap-on, he can’t help the devastated, mournful noise that escapes him.

Christ, but he really is selfish, isn’t it?

It’s just, he feels so empty already, and it has his eyes watering as he makes another pitiful whimpering sound.

“Shh,” Roy murmurs, “Just a second, baby.”

The heat of Roy’s body against his back disappears for a moment, and Jason whimpers again as he reaches out to touch Kori’s legs, needing to feel some kind of connection with one of them. She gives him a soft look, albeit a brief one, and then lets her head fall back as she gives a low moan that almost sounds more pained than pleased. Her hips shift in tight little circles, and she reaches down to fumble with one of the buckles on the harness, but then Roy is back, reaching past Jason and taking her hand into his own. She gathers up just enough energy to snarl at him, but still lets Roy guide her hand back down to her side until she’s clinging to the sheets instead.

When Roy turns Jason’s face towards his own, he gives him the most pleading look that he can muster, and Roy just chuckles before dropping a kiss to the bridge of his nose.

“Bend over for me, baby,” he says, and Jason obeys without thinking about it, dropping back onto all fours over Kori and pushing his ass back invitingly. He’s pretty sure Roy isn’t going to fuck him again, but, but maybe-

“Thank you,” he moans, pushing back again as he feels the first bead of his favourite plug sliding into him with even more ease than usual, “Thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyou.”

It’s no where near as much as what he’d just had in him, but by the time Roy is done slipping the fourth and final bead into him – still with little resistance – and has the base settled securely between his cheeks, Jason is just grateful to have been given _something_ to clench around, even if he has to be careful not to dislodge it while he’s still so loose.

He’s still feverishly murmuring his thanks when Roy kisses the small of his back and then drags him down the bed until he’s looking down at Kori’s crotch. His first instinct is to open his mouth and lean down, except-

Except Kori’s cock isn’t _real_ , and that means that sucking it isn’t going to get her off, isn’t going to show her the thanks he’s meant to be giving. He whines, and reaches out to paw at one of the straps on her harness, and Roy chuckles again before reaching around Jason to help him undo everything.

The leather on the inside is absolutely soaked when Jason peels it away from her cunt, more cum already having spilled out and started to drip down her thighs, and it makes his mouth water instantly. She shudders, and breathes out a sigh that almost sounds like relief, and Jason supposes it probably is a bit of a relief to be free of the vibrator that’s been abusing her clit for… Jason’s not even sure how long now. Now that he can hear it without anything to muffle it, he feels himself clench up in sympathy; the plug he’s wearing right now doesn’t vibrate, but he has ones that do, and Roy isn’t one to show mercy when the controls are in his hands.

With that in mind, Jason steers clear of her clit when he finally dumps the tangled harness and the dildo onto the mattress next to them and then lays himself out between her legs. Tentatively, he swipes his tongue along the folds of her cunt instead, tasting the wetness that’s already there, and Kori’s feet drag up the mattress as her knees bend. Her thighs close in against him, trapping him there as she twists one hand into his hair and bucks up against his face. Jason moans against her, and dives in with fervor, licking up the mess that’s already coating her skin before he starts to venture deeper. He fucks up into her cunt with a pointed tongue, at first, but slowly starts to unfurl it as he licks at what he can reach of her inner walls.

She burns hot against his tongue, and Jason tries to lick deeper as he moans against her.

“Looks like he’s a pussyslut, too,” he hears Roy say, and heat lances through him as he moans again and then starts quickly fucking his tongue in and out of her. His gaze raises slightly, and he sees Roy curved over Kori from the side, kissing over one of her breasts, and he clenches around his plug again. He watches Roy suck one of her hard nipples into his mouth, and she groans as she arches up against him while the hand in Jason’s hair pushes him down.

He gets the point, his gaze lowering again as he focuses entirely on eating her out. When she eventually starts making those high, hitching little whines that Jason knows so well, he finally licks his way up to her clit, flicking his tongue over it a few times before starting to suck at it. She cries out, grinding up against his face, and Jason moves to slide two fingers into her warm cunt, curling them slightly as he goes back to licking her clit.

“C’mon, princess,” Roy coaxes her, and Kori gives a strangled little cry, “Come for me one more time. Give our little slut one last reward for taking our cocks so well.”

Jason starts thrusting his fingers in and out of her at that, his moan muffled by the way she grinds down against him again, and Kori’s cry seems to ring in his ears a few moments later when he feels her clamping down around his fingers just seconds before she comes. Her thighs squeeze even tighter around him, and her cum gushes over his fingers, dripping down to his wrist; Jason groans as he gives her clit a few last licks before he nestles lower to start licking her clean again. Apparently, it’s a Tamaranian thing, just how much she produces when she comes, and Jason is eternally grateful for it, a thought that crosses his mind nearly every time he’s doing this.

And Kori and Roy know it, too; she sat on his face for _hours_ , once, and Jason swore he’d nearly drowned multiple times by the end of it, but he had loved every minute.

He slides his fingers free, licking into her until his mouth feels numb and she’s starting to tug at his hair as she whines. Then he starts licking at his own hand, lapping up what’s left of her cum, and he goes easily when Roy rolls him over and picks him up. He curls easily into Kori’s side when Roy sets him down, and Roy reaches out to take his hand; he raises his arm, and licks over his wrist, taking a taste of Kori for himself, and Jason takes a ragged breath at the rough press of Roy’s tongue over his skin.

“Good boy,” he says softly as he lowers Jason’s arm back down so that it’s thrown across Kori’s body. She stretches out next to him with a purr, her back arching up off of the bed before she turns to face him.

“Yes,” she agrees, and presses a kiss to his jaw before nuzzling her nose against his, “A very, _very_ good boy.”

Roy slides in behind him a moment later, and Jason would deny it to anyone who dared to ask, but he _loves_ being sandwiched between the two of them like this. It makes him feel safe, and loved, and his heart swells in his chest as Roy kisses the back of his shoulder and Kori tucks his head under her chin.

There’s clean up to be done later, both of themselves and of the bedroom, but for at least a little while, Jason knows that all three of them are content to just lay here like this, sated and together.

He still doesn’t know what he did to get himself into this situation, how he’s found not one but _two_ brilliant lovers who genuinely want to see him happy and cared for, but whatever it was, he’s damn glad he did it.


End file.
